


Ice

by Koschei_Oakdown



Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 08:45:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18091172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koschei_Oakdown/pseuds/Koschei_Oakdown
Summary: Sin got drunk dialled





	Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to DC Comics

Doused suddenly from head to foot in ice cold water, Hal was snapped awake with a spluttering gasp of shock. Water filled his mouth, he choked, panicked, unable to see a thing, and then felt himself being hauled upwards. His head broke the surface, water splashing around him.

Shivering and coughing, Hal was trying to get rid of the water in his throat. It tasted disgusting, salty and freezing cold, but that was the least of his worries. Somehow, as though he were a feather, he was picked up and throw onto a hard surface, which was just as cold.

By that point, Hal's ring had kicked in to protect him from any permanent damage, green suit spreading across his body, but it was still kinda humiliating being soaked to the skin, taken off guard in such a way. Wait, no, Hal was in danger, he shouldn't be worried about being humiliated.

With a grunt of effort, Hal shoved himself up off the surface of the iceberg and created a construct shield, ready to guard against further attacks. His vision was blurry, he couldn't quite make out the details of the figure before him, but he was pretty sure that was another Green Lantern. "Hey," Hal greeted woozily. "What's the -"

The shield construct was smashed like it was little more than a twig and Hal's back was slammed against one of the towers of ice surrounding him. Having his ring for protection, Hal barely felt it, he wasn't feeling the cold anymore either, and was much more interested in the angry alien who had attacked him.

"Sinestro!" Hal was delighted and OK, maybe still a bit drunk because he'd just conveniently forgotten who had thrown him into the freezing cold sea. "What are you doing here? I -" Hal broke himself off and frowned, because he could barely remember what he was doing here, let alone why Sinestro might have followed him.

"Do you have any idea...?" Sinestro growled at him, lips pulled back to bare his teeth. "I have been searching everywhere for you!" He jabbed a finger into Hal's chest, other hand still holding the human in place by a shoulder. "But clearly, you do not need my assistance after all. I don't know why I bother with you!"

That did get through to Hal, he caught on to Sinestro being angry at him and flinched away. But he hated feeling like that, hated the control Sinestro had over him so he fought back. The shove to Sinestro's chest had no effect, however. "Oh, yeah?" Hal retorted anyway. "Well, I don't know why I - why I -"

What had Hal been going to say? He couldn't remember, his hands rested on Sinestro's chest, and he could feel how fast the alien's heart was beating. In reassessing the situation, what Sinestro had said, Hal realised the cause and he met Sinestro's gaze. "You were worried about me."

Just the idea had a smile spreading over Hal's lips, but Sinestro sneered at him. "Don't let it go to your head." That wasn't a denial, and Hal's smile only widened. In contrast, Sinestro's eyes narrowed. "Next time you storm off, don't expect me to answer any ring calls from you. This is not a game."

Obviously still annoyed, Sinestro pulled Hal's hands from his chest and shoved them away. "I don't remember calling you," Hal said slowly, wracking his brain. But he did remember storming off now. What he and Sinestro had been fighting about had been so stupid, but it was enough to send Hal to Earth in a state of thinking the veteran Green Lantern would hate him forever.

"That's no excuse. You sent me a distress call, begged for me to see you, and then refused to give me any co-ordinates. You could have been dying, for all I knew. But no, you were just wasting my time. Do not do so again." Clearly deciding the message had been drilled into Hal's skull, Sinestro turned away and prepared to take off.

"Wait!" Stumbling, Hal nevertheless managed to wrap himself around Sinestro and refuse to let go. "Don't leave. I uh - what did I tell you? When I called you." It was important, because he must have been really drunk when he'd done it and anything could have been said.

Underneath Hal's head, Sinestro's shoulder blades tightened and shifted, but he didn't pull away. "Quite a bit," was his cold answer. "You were difficult to understand also. However, I did gather you were apologising for angering me and that you 'needed' to see me. I took it to mean you were in trouble. Apparently not."

Though Hal felt guilty for worrying Sinestro, he had to press further. "That's all I said?" To be fair though, it sounded like something he'd say. And Sinestro wouldn't lie. OK, that was just untrue, Sinestro actually lied a lot, but not about this. Or to Hal. There was no reason to.

"That was the gist of it, yes," Sinestro snapped, probably wondering why Hal was questioning it. "Ring, replay Jordan's call." And Hal was subjected to the embarrassing task of listening to himself drawling about how Sinestro would never forgive him and apologising profusely. He flushed and retracted his arms from around Sinestro.

"Yeah, uh, about that... sorry," Hal muttered. "I'm really sorry. For freaking you out as well." At least he hadn't said anything worse. But his embarrassment had done one good thing, Sinestro smirked at him, clearly thinking Hal had got the punishment he deserved. "Being drunk isn't much of an excuse."

"No, it isn't," Sinestro agreed, but he seemed to be calming down. "Perhaps I should ensure you are in fact, now sober." His fingers wrapped around Hal's bicep. "Would you like another swim in the sea?" So maybe Sinestro wasn't about to forgive Hal too easily. Next time, Hal would be sure to mention the only distress he was suffering was from a lack of Sinestro's presence.

"Why not?" Once again, Hal was shoved into the sea but this time he was prepared and it was by far, a nicer experience. The water was maybe a bit cold, but it was refreshing and when he surfaced, he shook out his wet hair. Above him, Sinestro hovered, and Hal was surprised to see him there. Wouldn't Sinestro leave, now he knew Hal was fine?

"I'm pleased you are not dead, Hal," Sinestro said then. Water dripped off his back, from where Hal had grabbed him. "And I suppose, I will deign to respond to further distress calls from you. So long as you do not waste anymore of my time."

That sounded like forgiveness to Hal and he grinned up at the green-clad alien. "Whatever you say, Sin. Also, uh, thanks for coming to find me. You didn't have to do that. Even if I'd do the same for you." Not that Sinestro would ever need Hal's help, but Hal could at least admit to the sentiment.

Surely thinking along the same lines as Hal, Sinestro was slow to nod his acknowledgment. Then he turned away, ready to fly off, Hal watching. "Are you remaining here?" Sinestro asked in a very pointed manner and Hal hastily joined him. A small smile tugged at his lips, Sinestro couldn't stay mad at him for long.


End file.
